


The Story of How We Changed

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: Fantasy Haikyuu Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Demons, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo would do anything to help the cursed creature named Sawamura Daichi.





	The Story of How We Changed

“There you are Kuroo.”  If it had been anyone else's but Shimizu’s soft voice, Kuroo would have ignored them.  He was tired from the last errand the  _ Grand King _ had sent him on.  Actually he was permanently tired from most of the assignments the demon lord sent him on, ridiculous quests in far off lands that usually ended with him bleeding and empty handed.  Shimizu never sought out Kuroo though so he pulled back his usual ire as he peered at her from his prone position on the ground.

 

The large beast he was currently using as a pillow grumbled beneath him.  The succubus didn’t put the beast on edge as much as the demon lord did but he wasn’t exactly comfortable around her or her underlings.  Kuroo could understand that. She was intelligent, beautiful, and quite deadly.

 

“Hello.”  Kuroo greeted her carefully, watching as her two servants tossed a long bloodied package back and forth with loud, cackling laughter.  One of them looked to be missing an arm.

 

“The Heroes are close and the Grand King asked me to distract them while we moved house.”  Shimizu glanced over at her servants, who immediately stopped messing around with the detached limp and stared at her with complete devotion.  “But now I have to reattach Tanaka’s arm before it starts rotting.” Kuroo couldn’t tell if Shimizu even liked her servants or she found the missing limb a small annoyance or a large problem.

 

What Kuroo did know is Shimizu was asking him for a favor, which interested Kuroo greatly.

 

“Really now?”  Kuroo sat up, allowing the great beast behind him to push to his feet and chase after the servants.  Shimizu didn’t look bothered by it as the two minions screeched and ran around the courtyard.

 

“I have something that might interest you.”  Shimizu glanced over at the large beast. He ran on four legs, built like a cat with powerful hind legs that propelled him forward and flexible front paws that could grip and tear.  His face was wide, his muzzle long and full of sharp teeth. Bone white horns curled over long ears, his ice-blue eyes stood out even more because his fur was pure black.

 

The beast was a monster pulled straight from nightmares.  At one point he had been a man but very little remained of him.  Kuroo had put the human part to sleep when he had found the beast in a dirty dungeon, kept as a vicious pet ordered to do a corrupt lords bidding.  Kuroo had made a contract with someone to save the human the beast had once been. If he hadn’t put the human part to sleep, the beast and man would have fought until there was nothing left of the human.

 

Kuroo hadn’t told this to anyone and the only other person who knew was long dead.  Locked in a prison that had once held Kuroo for centuries.

 

“What is it?”  Kuroo asked as the minions tried to split up and hit the beast from two different directions.  The beast merely ducked and rolled, letting them slam into each other then grabbing the fabric that held Tanaka’s arm and running away.  Tanaka wailed and Nishinoya swore vengeance as he chased after the beast.

 

“This book.”  Kuroo looked up at the book Shimizu was holding.  It was one on transfiguration, there was dried blood on the cover and Kuroo could smell human flesh from the pages.  “It tells of how to turn ordinary humans into great beasts and how to turn them back.” Kuroo forced himself to not look too eager.

 

A common misconception about succubuses were they could only read sexual desires and amplify those but Kuroo knew better.  Shimizu had learned Kuroo’s desire and was now using it against him because he very much did want that book.

 

“Beast!”  Kuroo stood up, brushing off his cloak as the large creature trotted back to him, easily outpacing and outmaneuvering the low level demons.  Kuroo knew the beast’s name but names had power and he did not want the Grand King being able to command his beast. “Drop that, you have no idea where it’s been.”  The beast let the arm go, snapping his sharp teeth at Nishinoya who snatched the arm back, hugging it to his chest and growling back at the beast.

 

“We have a deal then?”  Shimizu asked, holding out the book.  Kuroo sighed loudly and took the book, pushing it into the pocket of his cloak before striding off with the beast following close.

 

Dealing with heroes was usually an easy feat for Kuroo.  Even before he had been held prisoner for centuries he had been alive for longer than all the demons in the demon lords hoard put together.  The problem was he wasn’t allowed to kill these particular heroes because the Grand King had attachments and plans. So Kuroo had to distract them and put them off the path long enough for the Grand King to gather his people and teleport them to a new Kingdom.

 

It would only be a matter of time until the heroes found them again but Oikawa was setting the final stage and he wouldn’t let anyone deviate from his plan.  Kuroo had joined him because it seemed like a good way to pass the time and it was better to be on Oikawa’s side then against him. But Oikawa tended to get furious if his Great Knight, Iwaizumi Hajime, was injured.

 

All in all it was a great annoyance to deal with the heroes and Kuroo ended up with three arrows to the chest and nearly lost his head all for a silly book that might not even hold the answers he needed.

 

Kuroo pulled the last arrow from his shoulder, tossing it aside as he wandered further into the underground cavern.  He was sure the Grand King and even Shimizu knew about it but it was specifically spelled to keep both out.

 

The beast followed him, collapsing on his bed Kuroo had made out of numerous blankets and pillows.  Kuroo wasn’t sure why he favored the beast or why he would even consider bringing back the human part of them.  Humans were a needy selfish lot and they didn’t react well to demons, which Kuroo most obviously was.

 

Kuroo pretended it was merely curiosity.  He had met the beasts father, who had given up his life for Kuroo to rescue his son turned monster.  Kuroo was bound to the beast just as the beast was bound to him. But Kuroo did not order the beast to follow him or help fight.  Certainly the beast could stay at the castle or their cavern while Kuroo was sent on endless quests and errands but the beast followed and he defended Kuroo as if he wanted to.

 

Kuroo finished drawing the circle from the book on the ground, using one of the arrows dipped into his own blood to do so.  The beast watched warily from his bed. His fur was thick, most weapons glanced off of him but the mage had managed to hit his shoulder with fire.  The beast healed quickly and it would most likely be completely healed in a day or so but for now he was moody and wounded.

 

“Come stand in the circle.”  Kuroo motioned. The beast eyed the circle before turning his head resolutely away from Kuroo.  “Ungrateful!” Kuroo pulled his magic to himself before simply transporting the beast into the circle.  He growled unhappily at Kuroo but made no move to do anything further.

 

Kuroo and the beast had fought a couple times though the creature always seemed careful never to seriously injure Kuroo.

 

The bargained book floated in front of Kuroo’s face, allowing his hands to be free as he cast the spell.  Some ancient words, a push of his magic, and the creatures true name was all it took to complete it.

 

“Hello Sawamura Daichi, it’s nice to finally meet you.”  Kuroo grinned widely as he stared at the beast turned man who sat in the middle of the magic circle made of Kuroo’s blood and magic.  Kuroo could tell there was much of the beast left inside the human, his eyes were still the ice-blue of the beast and he had the same twisting white horns above now very human ears, the short black hair making the horns stand out even more.

 

“Hello.”  Sawamura stood, stumbling slightly but regaining his footing.  His shoulder was burnt black but that seemed not to matter to him at all as he looked around.

 

“Ah,” Kuroo blinked as he suddenly realized something.  “You are naked.”

**Author's Note:**

> April 22, Day 1: Haikyuu Quest
> 
> Day one and I'm already late!
> 
> Also this can be read as a sequel to my previous story  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950841  
> Though hopefully you can read either or without reading the other!


End file.
